


Happiness

by bambinotame



Series: Kōfuku [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambinotame/pseuds/bambinotame
Summary: hap·pi·ness/ˈhapēnəs/nounthe state of being happy





	1. Stability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikunicchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/gifts), [learashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/gifts), [misaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaiba/gifts).



> If you follow me on Twitter, you might have seen my small thread about a sugar daddy au I thought up after seeing Aiba's killer elevator selfie-- this is it!  
> I've decided to make it a cute little drabble series to have on the side while I'm working on exchanges and whatnot, since I haven't posted in quite some time.  
> I hope you all enjoy it!

It was a rather quiet weekend at the apartment, a contrast to the bustling scene outside the building.

 

Jun was in the kitchen, getting a head start in prepping for dinner, marinating the meat and cutting up some vegetables.

 

Meanwhile, Kazunari was slumped over on the couch, switching between his game and phone intermittently. 

 

The two had met in high school, and took to each other almost immediately. They were almost always together, separating briefly when they’d decided to attend different universities, though they’d kept up constant contact through calling and messaging. 

 

After graduating, they’d floundered for a bit before finding stable jobs. 

 

Jun had a job as an event planner in a marketing firm, generally helping companies with promotional events, while Kazunari worked as a content editor at a video game company.

 

While pay was decent, they’d eventually found that it wasn’t enough to live in a comfortable apartment, as hard as they tried. 

 

It was during one of their weekly chats that Jun had realized that they lived in the same area, and that finding a decent 2LDK was very much possible for them, and he set about searching right away.

 

They now lived together in a sizeable apartment, splitting the rent and bills. 

 

They were much more comfortable with this set up, each getting their own room and being responsible for various household chores- Jun immediately took on cooking once he saw that if left to his own devices Kazunari would be satisfied with living off of instant ramen. 

 

In turn, Kazunari agreed to take on dusting and vacuuming. The rest they settled on trading off every week.

 

Needless to say, the two were close friends.

 

“Do you want cheese in your patty?” Jun calls from the kitchen.

 

When Kazunari answers with a negative, he sets about cleaning up and setting all the prepared ingredients back in the fridge.

 

“You’ve been on your phone a lot lately,” he remarks, making his way out of the kitchen and into the living room.

 

“Not really that uncommon, though, is it?” Kazunari responds absentmindedly.

 

“Not really. But I’ve never seen you messaging  _ this _ much. You’re on your phone almost as much as you play games nowadays,” Jun continues.

 

Kazunari tapped at his phone for a moment, looking for something. When he did, he turned and held out the device towards Jun, showing him the screen.

 

“I’ve been seeing someone lately. That’s him,” he says simply.   

 

Jun gaped at the photo, grabbing the phone out of Kazunari’s hands to look more closely.

 

“No,” he says incredulously. Kazunari glares at that.

 

“What do you mean, ‘no’?!” he grouses, snatching the phone back.

 

“He looks like a model!” Jun exclaims. “And you-you’re always wearing those tracksuits! And all you do is play games all day! When did you even meet him?”

 

Kazunari rolls his eyes and turns back to his Switch. Jun flops down on the couch next to him, easily accepting when Kazunari decides to use his lap as a pillow.

 

“What’s his name?” he asks, running a hand through Kazunari’s unruly locks.

 

“Aiba Masaki. He’s the owner of one of the newer publishing companies we’re partnered with”. 

 

Kazunari giggles and the glum expression on Jun’s face.

 

“I can’t believe you got yourself a hot, loaded boyfriend. What do you have that I don’t?” Jun whines.

 

“I’m cute,” is the response he gets.

 

“And I’m not?!” Jun huffs and shoves Kazunari’s head off his lap, sending the cackling man sliding to the floor.

 

Kazunari calms his laughter, pausing his game to look up at Jun.

 

“We met at work. You’re always meeting rich people at your company, so find a cute one and snag him,” he offers.

 

Jun lets out a laugh at that.

 

“Kazu, most of the people who want our services are old men who don’t know how anything about marketing. What makes you think I’d want  _ that _ ?”

 

Kazunari just shrugs.

 

“You look like prime sugar baby material.”

 

Nothing could have prepared him for the force with which Jun pelted a cushion at him.


	2. Sweet

Jun let out a deep sigh as he made his way over to his desk. He’d hoped to get an assignment where he could really bring out the more extravagant ideas he had, like a jewelry or makeup company. Instead he’d gotten a bakery, somewhat small compared to other major chains, but rapidly growing in popularity nonetheless.

The pitch he’d been given was a set of regional desserts for the few shops scattered throughout the country. They wanted to start with the Yamanashi branch and see where it went from there.

The business owner wasn’t scheduled to come in for another day or so, but Jun decides to start planning out a rough promotional flyer, idly sketching a rounded peach and trying to decide what sort of font would be most appealing.

The time passes by rather slowly, and when his shift for the day finally ends, he feels as though he’s seconds away from going stir crazy.

He huffs and makes his way out of the company building, grumbling slightly. His gaze falls on the bakery across the street from his work, coincidentally the one he was going to be working with soon.

He decides to stop by and walks in.

_‘Might as well see what kind of stuff they have.’_

The interior is rather plain, Jun notes with some dismay. It’s all white, not really minimalism, but rather like the owner just hadn’t decided on a color scheme and left everything as it was.

There were a few small tables and chairs set up on either side of the shop, leaving the middle clear so customers to walk up to the counter, where a large glass display case was situated. Behind the counter was a small figure, a man, with his back turned to the door. He seems to be focused on something in front of him, and Jun stands by the door, unsure of how to approach.

“Uh-” he starts hesitantly before stopping. The man hears however and turns around, blinking.

Jun is immediately taken aback by how _cute_ he is.

_‘I was expecting some grandpa…’_

The man, seated on the side of the counter, stands. He’s quite a bit shorter than Jun, and is dressed in a light blue polo, and a plain navy apron. His hair was styled into some sort of spiked up-do that looked incredibly soft, and he had a small, tanned face with impossibly round cheeks (with random smudges of flour on them) that made Jun want to reach out and pat.

He was _really_ cute.

“H-hi,” Jun stammers awkwardly.

‘Kazu’s going to have a field day with this,’ he lamented.

The man looks at Jun, impassive.

“Hi,” his voice is soft, almost drowsy. He rather looked like he wanted to take a nap right there, as well.

Jun just stares, a small smile on his face.

“I’m Ohno Satoshi.”

Jun blinks at the sudden introduction.

“Oh-Matsumoto Jun,” he bows formally before straightening and making his way into the bakery  to look at the display case.

The man, Satoshi, simply continues to stare at Jun, face giving absolutely nothing away. Then he gestures to the case, where upon closer inspection, an assortment of delicious pastries were spread out.

“The apple tart is good,” he says simply.

“Is that your favorite one?” Jun can’t help but ask.

The small man nods, expression unchanging. Jun falters a bit, unsure of how to react.

Satoshi takes out a tart and serves it onto a small plate. He pushes the plate towards Jun, still silent and watching.

Jun takes the plate, equally silent. He feels nervous, yet somehow the silence isn’t all that uncomfortable.

But he’s not sure if he could keep his cool long enough to not blurt out his obvious attraction to the man.

So he takes a huge bite of the tart, stopping up his mouth to prevent himself from saying anything idiotic.

He immediately lets out a delighted noise; the tartness of the apple, paired with the flaky, buttery pastry and thin layer of sweet jam all filling his mouth with harmonic balance.

Satoshi’s face lights up (the first semblance of an expression on his face throughout the entire exchange), and he gazes at Jun expectedly.

“This is amazing! You made all these?” he gestures excitedly to the display case

Satoshi nods slightly.

“Oh, wow! If all your treats are like this, you’re probably getting a huge crowd everyday!” Jun mentally praises himself when Satoshi smiles happily, tanned cheeks puffing up.

“Thank you,” he says softly.

There’s another bout of silence, Jun awkwardly munching on the tart while Satoshi watches, face expressionless once again.

Jun clears his throat and makes an attempt at conversation again.

“Are… you a part timer here?” he asks. Satoshi shakes his head.

“I just help out from time to time.”

“I see…”

Jun must look incredibly flustered because Satoshi throws him a lifeline.

“Will you come again tomorrow?”

“Huh?!”

“Will you come again tomorrow?” As impassive as ever.

Jun nods eagerly.

“Sure! I’ll come visit after work!” he responds eagerly.

He makes to pull out his wallet but is stopped, by a warm, firm grasp on his wrist. He freezes, looking at the man.

“You don’t have to pay.”

Jun begins to protest but is interrupted by Satoshi tugging at his wrist, and leaning across the counter to look closely at him.

“If you come tomorrow, you don’t have to pay,” he says firmly. Jun can only nod, mutely.

Satoshi leans back, clearly satisfied, and releases Jun.

The taller man steps back slightly, hyper aware of the sudden heat spreading across his face.

“W-well, see you tomorrow then, Ohno-san.”

“Mmhmm. Bye, Matsumoto-kun.”

_‘Matsumoto-kun?!’_

Jun spends the train ride home, stiff as a board, trying to will away the blush he knows is on his face before he gets home to an unforgiving Kazunari.


	3. Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since the last chapter, despite my promising I'd keep up with this regularly, but school's been really hectic ever since starting up again ;;; But, since it's my Yukina's birthday today, I decided to make a quick update! Happy birthday, dear, I hope you have a wonderful day! I love you, my waifu <3

Kazunari groaned as he entered the flat, tossing his bag somewhere carelessly and then himself onto the couch.

He lay there limply, letting out a piteous whine every now and then. 

Work had been  _ hell _ . 

Kazunari’s job normally consisted of him writing and editing pieces for games, shown in magazines or online sites dedicated to the industry. He liked when he was tasked with editing, since it usually turned out to be a bit easier of a task than writing out a whole article on his own, but today had turned out to be a monster of a situation.

One of the junior writers had been given the chance to write his own article for the first time, and had turned out to be the type that refused to accept any sort of criticism. As a result, he’d been stuck responding to numerous passive aggressive emails because said junior refused to leave his cubicle to actually talk.

It’d ended with him simply sending everything to a supervisor and leaving once his regular work hours came to an end. He decided he’d check his inbox the next morning before heading into work again after the weekend passed.

For now, he was going to lay in place for as long as humanly possible.

The world, however, seemed to have other plans, Kazunari lamented after a bit, as his phone was vibrating almost every two or three minutes.

He considers leaving it, but the constant rattling of the phone against his coffee table is irritating enough to have him get up and check his notifications.

There he sees one missed call and voicemail, along with a plethora of texts from Masaki. As he scrolls through the messages, all asking if he’s alright, his mood lifts slightly, despite himself.

He responds with a basic ‘rough day at work’ and puts his phone down, ready to sleep the weekend away.

He curls back into himself on the couch and tightly shuts his eyes, eventually drifting in and out of sleep. He vaguely hears Jun come home, though he seems to be talking to someone in hushed tones, probably on the phone. The sound of him moving around in the kitchen is somehow comforting, and begins to loosen Kazunari’s nerves.

He melts into the couch, soothed by the sound of bubbling and grilling. His heart calms itself, and soon he can no longer feel his blood boiling, hear it rushing in his ears.

Soon he hears footsteps approach him, and a gentle hand runs itself through his hair, over and over. He sighs softly, and leans into the touch.

Jun being affectionate was nothing new, but something was definitely different. Not that Kazunari minded; it was a welcome gesture.

“Hey.”

The soft, airy voice had Kazunari jerking awake. That wasn’t Jun. 

His eyes focused on the individual petting his hair; it was Masaki.

“When did you get here?” he demands, not expecting this at all.

“Jun. He told me you came in looking like you went through one of the worst days of your life and that I should come over. And when you responded to my text, I got worried so I decided to drop by. He left for a friend’s house once I came,” the man says, his voice tinged with worry.

Kazunari feels something bloom in his chest, and his eyes burn slightly. Masaki chuckles at that, resuming his petting.

“He really cares about you, you know? We all do.”

Kazunari nods slightly, watching the man. They sit there quietly, basking in each other’s company.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Masaki eventually asks, voice hushed. Kazunari shakes his head, instead pressing himself into the back of the couch to make room for him.

Masaki gets the hint and gets up to join him, pulling the smaller man into his arms.

“I made some food. I know you’re tired, but make sure to eat something soon, alright?”

Kazunari nods, pressing his face into the side of Masaki’s neck and inhaling.

“Thanks,” he whispers shyly.

“Anytime. You know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one doesn't really offer much, but I promise more will be revealed and developed as the series goes on!
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bambinotame) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/bambinotame) !


End file.
